Regrets
by kunoichi023
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot...'I’m sorry.' I apologized though I know I will never be forgiven, not by her or by myself. Blood gushed down from both her mouth and her stomach where I have struck her with my sword. 'I'm sorry.' Sasuke OOC


Another random fic which only popped out from my mind awhile ago. Haha. It really didn't come out like the way I wanted it to be but anyway, it's always like that. :)

I was inspired by Cloud (from Final Fantasy) to write. Hahaha! Hope you'll like it, ENJOY! Reviews please!

By the way, the story is from Sasuke's PoV

**EDIT: **This is the edited version of Regrets. The changes are just few. I just edited the typos and some grammar.

* * *

**Regrets**

_"Sasuke..." Sakura spoke. Tears were flowing out of her eyes as if there will be no tomorrow. No tomorrow? Yeah, there will be no more tomorrow. _

_"I'm sorry." I apologized though I know I will never be forgiven, not by her or by myself. Blood gushed down from both her mouth and her stomach where I have struck her with my sword. "I'm sorry," I repeated but she could only smile. Damn. Even in her last breath she never showed me her weak side. You are really stubborn. "I love you, sasuke." were her last words. _

_I left her lying alone, cold and torn. I'm sorry I cannot fulfill my promise anymore. I'm sorry I hurt you again._

I woke up perspiring and panting as if it just happened.

"_I'd be glad to die in your hands." _Her words rang into my ears.

It's been seven years since that night occurred. That night when I knew I will never be forgiven. That night when my only light had gone away. That night when I killed my only reason for living. That night when I killed Sakura.

I stood up when I woke up again. After I had fallen asleep from waking up in the middle of the night, my nightmare did not come back. I sat down blaming myself again and again. I wonder when this will stop.

Seven years ago, I became Akatsuki's spy. I thought my mission was simple: pretend that I really came back to konoha. It was easy. My main objective was to get close to naruto _again_ so that Akatsuki will be able to get the 9-tails easily. That was uncomplicated too.

"_Never let your emotions overpower you." _I remember Orochimaru's words clearly before he entrusted me with the mission.

When I came back to Konoha I thought I will be despised, but I was wrong. They gave me a warm welcome and I knew that one of the persons who were very glad to see me was Sakura. I knew I had already left my feelings for her somewhere but when I saw her smile again, I didn't know what happened. It's just as if everything came back. As if we were young again.

For the first months, I was doing my mission well. I _acted _like the same me back then, cold and snobbish. No one seemed to ask me why I was still like that despite being successful in killing my brother. In a way, I think they already got used to my attitude.

Akatsuki and I were close to completing our goal but something happened unexpectedly, I fell in love _again _with Sakura. That time I was not anymore afraid to admit it. It was then that Akatsuki decided to get the kyuubi by force since they knew that I won't be able to do it. They attacked Konoha but I guess Konoha was just too strong. Despite that, many innocent lives were still taken, including Sakura.

I had to kill her. I had no choice or Karin or Konan or worse, Pain will and I had to go back to Orochimaru and Akatsuki's side.

Since then I have always lived in misery. I came back to my hell(Oto) with Orochimaru and never forgave myself. Sometimes when I become so pathetic I would think that what I did was not all wrong. _"At least she would not get hurt by me again," _I tried to convince myself.

I didn't know that happiness could be so short. I will never be Sasuke anymore.

I went out of my veranda and stared at the cherry blossom tree which was only designed to bloom for two days. What can I do so that I won't be able to remember her?

_"Sasuke, do you mind if I walk with you?" Sakura asked._

_"why?"_

_"The cherry blossoms will bloom today. If you don't like I-"_

_"whatever."_

_Sakura smiled._

_"you're annoying."_

_"you're annoying." She imitated but instead of seeing me frown, she saw me smirking._

"you're really annoying Sakura." I can't help but smile. Tears unexpectedly rolled down from my eyes and I was deeply surprised. I didn't know I could still laugh or cry. I didn't know I was still alive. Traitor tears.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Oro snake wants to see you." Suigetsu laughed and quickly went away.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun." Oro spoke and it really gives me some damn shivers. I had no choice but to go with him again.

"I have some little mission for you." I didn't speak and just waited for him to continue. "Are you not going to ask me what your mission will be?" The ugly snake asked.

"Quit the nonsense and let's just get this over with." I blankly said but he laughed. It annoys me.

"Well, well. Patience. I just want you to go to Konoha to check their current status. Don't go so near because somebody might see you. You don't have to do anything, just look."

I was shocked. "Why me? I'm too good for this fuckin mission damn it. Go find someone else." I started to walk away but he just laughed. "Don't you want to see your dear Sakura again?" He spoke as if he was mocking me. "She's dead." I reminded him and he laughed again. Damn you.

"Are you afraid to see your lovely village again?" And there was it. I went to Konoha to show Orochimaru he was wrong. Was he?

* * *

I watched Konoha and they seemed to be fully recovered. It was enough. I can go back to Oto.

When I turned back, a kid pulled my shirt. "Excuse me mister, what do you think is better? This one or this one? I'm giving it to my mom." The kid held out two cherry blossom flowers which for me looked just the same. Kids.

I didn't speak and just eyed the kid. It wasn't the flower he was holding that I was paying attention to; it was the kid's eyes. It was deep black, same as mine's.

"It can't be." I whispered to myself.

"Mister?" The kid asked again. He seemed confused at my reaction.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and when I looked up, I wondered whether I was dreaming or not.

"suke?" The female voiced shouted and I know I was not mistaken that it was her voice. Sakura's voice. "no." was the only word I can say.

"suke? Where are you?" the voice became closer and suddenly, a slender figure caught my sight. "Sakura" I muttered. I didn't know whether it was too loud for her to hear but surely, she raised her head and stared wide-eyed at me.

"Sasuke, you came back." She ran and embraced me tight. It took me seconds to realize I wasn't really dreaming. "Tell me I'm not dreaming. If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up anymore. I want to be with you. Just with you, forever. I'm sorry." I hugged back and kissed her. "I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Father?" The kid asked and again, I was surprised. I let go of Sakura and she just smiled at me with tears on her eyes. The smile which I know is only for me. I carried the kid and embraced him. My kid.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. You don't have to blame yourself anymore. I love you sasuke."

"I love you." I told her and from now on, I promised myself that I will never ever hurt her again. I will do anything to make her and my child happy. I don't care what the people will tell me if I go back to Konoha again. Now, what matters to me is that I was given another chance. This might be the last and I will not let it go away from me anymore, not anymore.

"Teme! You're really here!" Of course, I know that voice. With him is kakashi who was smiling under his mask, I can tell.

"I'm really here."

_**The end.**_


End file.
